Leak repair clamps typically bolt or are otherwise fastened around a leaking pipe, flange or valve as a means of repairing the damaged pipe member and stopping fluid leaking therefrom. Such clamps typically have a housing that goes around the damaged pipe member, and a seal at either end thereof. A liquid sealant is usually injected into an annular cavity formed between the housing of the repair clamp, the outside surface of the pipe member, and the seals at either end. The liquid sealant cures to form a seal along the entire length of the annulus.
It is sometimes undesirable to fill the entire annulus with liquid sealant. The sealant is relatively expensive, and can create problems if the leak repair member needs to be removed or replaced. The presence of the liquid sealant in the annulus can also create problems when it is desired to service the pipe member.
In some types of leak repair clamps, the seals at either end are provided as replaceable inserts. See, for example, French Patent 2,426,852; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,139 to Lott. These inserts can facilitate manufacturing the inserts and housings or shells in different operations. However, the use of separate inserts and housings requires that a seal be formed between the insert and the housing, in addition to the seal between the inserts and the pipe member. This seal between the inserts and the housing is typically metal-to-metal which requires close machining tolerances, or in some cases the inserts are welded to the housing. The welding, of course, creates another process step in the fabrication or installation of the repair clamp.